


Gingerbread House

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gingerbread House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for prompt: Gingerbread House





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Gingerbread [in any form!]** – due 9th Dec/revealed 10th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: The prompt originally said "(Men, Women, Cookies, Snaps)," and for the prompt voting I added "[I bet houses & Yeti would be fair game too...]" – and then just summed that up to whatever use of gingerbread suits you. You could even go with gingerbread-scented products at the mall – stretch your wings, live a little, all that… :-) (But I sure hope someone manages to write me some gingerbread yeti fic. Just saying. ;-))
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *09* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 10th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/gingerbreadhouse1_zpsroujc5ot.png.html)


End file.
